1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of storage bins and, more particularly, to a versatile storage bin structure which comprises a storage bin body with upper and lateral openings coverable by an upper lid and a right lateral lid, respectively. The right lateral lid can be opened downward and then pushed below the storage bin body for concealment, such that articles can be taken from and put in the storage bin from above or from the side of the storage bin, thereby featuring enhanced ease of use.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the diversity of articles and the timing of their usage, people usually store unused articles according to type and by means of storage bins. There are two categories of conventional storage bins. In the first category, a conventional storage bin essentially comprises a box with an upper opening coverable by an upper lid, and two fasteners for fastening the upper lid after the upper lid has been shut. Although articles can be stored conveniently in the box of the conventional storage bin, it is quite difficult to take articles out of the lower ones of the boxes stacked up. Before taking articles out of the lower boxes, a user has to remove the upper boxes, open their fasteners, and lift their upper lids, one by one.
Another conventional storage bin is drawer-like. Although it is convenient to stack up the drawer-like storage bins and easy to take/put articles from/into the stacked drawer-like storage bins, the convenient drawer-like storage bin has drawbacks as follows: it comprises a box and a drawer which are manufactured separately, thereby resulting in a waste of materials; and, only the first half of the receiving space of the drawer-like storage bin is easy to see and access, because articles positioned proximate to the opening of the drawer are easy to take or put when the drawer is opened, but it is rather difficult to access the rear portion of the space inside the drawer and take/put articles from/into the rear portion of the space inside the drawer.